


My Queen

by Audlie45



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Image, Body Positive, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Self-Conscious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audlie45/pseuds/Audlie45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is self conscious about her appearance and Loki reminds her how much he loves her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Queen

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a prompt from @little-red-83, off Tumblr, for kind of a body positive fic where the reader is bothered by her nose and Loki comforts her. I hope you like it! Feedback is always welcome!

There just wasn’t enough makeup in the world to fix this. I could cover up all I wanted, everywhere else but the one main centerpiece was always going to be off.

Checking myself in the mirror, I let my eyes roam over every little contour of my face. Little marks here and there, nothing a little concealer couldn’t cover.

“Are you ready, love?”

I turned my head to see my husband, the love of my life, standing behind me in full armor, raising an eyebrow in question.

“Not yet, I’m still working on it.” I said, as I rubbed a small dot of concealer in. He must have noticed something was wrong with the way I was looking at myself in the mirror.

“Darling, those are nothing to be ashamed of. You’re a breathtaking sight at my side without that paint.”

I huffed, looking downward, laughing a little because he always called my makeup paint no matter how many times I tried getting him to call it what it is.

“It’s not that. Well, not completely, anyway.” I looked up at him from the mirror and saw his brow furrowing in confusion. He leaned forward and placed his hands at my shoulders, gently caressing my back with his thumbs.

“You are beautiful, darling. No matter what you see in that mirror.” He gave me a hard stare, refusing to blink. I felt myself grow warm from my chest up and a small amount down below from his intense gaze. I bit my lip and finally looked away.

“It’s just this…”

“This what?”

“This… My nose. It’s…Off.” I looked back up to see his reaction.

His softened instantly and he stepped forward, enclosing me in his arms.

“You’re as beautiful now as the day I met you.”

“But I could have gotten surgery before I became like this. I could have scheduled something to fix this so I could be immortal with a perf-”

“Stop!” I couldn’t help but flinch at his aggressive interruption. He’d said it loud and firm, leaving no room for disobeying.

“My love, you are perfect the way you are. I fell in love with you looking exactly as you do now,” he moved his hands down to my hips. A place they’d been many times before, both roughly and gently. “And there is nothing. Nothing, I would change about you.”

He leaned his head down into the crook of my neck, being careful as to not mess up the impeccable job the royal hairdressers had done just a hour before. I closed my eyes at the feel of his cool nose at my jaw and his lips meeting just under my ear, above the collar of my [dress](http://fav.me/d8wp68i).

I sighed into him and his hands began roaming over me from shoulders, to waist, to hips. He paid special attention to just under my breasts at my rib cage and the softest part of my hips.

“Loki,” I whimpered, almost moaned as he kissed my shoulder. “We have to go. Everyone’s waiting.”

He growled in my ear and gave my hips one final squeeze before pulling me along with him to the door.

“As soon as this is done, I’m showing you just how much I love you. You’re everything I could ever want in a woman. A lover. A companion.” He pulled my hand up to his face to kiss my knuckle, lingering a little not breaking eye contact. I couldn’t help the blush that spread from my cheeks down to my chest.

I had to fight back the urge to roll my eyes. He could be such a sappy romantic when he wanted to be.

I was still a little hesitant about going out there like this. I stopped and couldn’t move. Why is this happening now?

Noticing my hesitance, Loki took a hold of my face, rubbing his thumbs along my cheeks. I could feel when he came across a scar and I tried pulling back but he wouldn’t let go.

“This face right here. This is the exact face I saw on earth when I first met you. You were a vision back then and you are a vision now. You are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met and this,” he ran his index finger down the bridge of my nose lightly, causing my eyes to flutter closed, “is just another part of the masterpiece.”

He placed a kiss at the tip of my nose and I couldn’t help to blush again. He smiled at me and leaned in to place a light kiss to my lips and returned quickly causing him to press closer.

The kiss deepened quickly and I placed my hands on his chest. He had one hand cupping my jaw and the other was snaking it’s way around my waist.

The sound of trumpets came from behind the door, loud and clear as if they were just outside and not nearly a quarter of a mile away.

We separated reluctantly and tried to catch our breath. A light knock came from the door before it opened the slightest bit.

“We are ready.”

Loki gave the man a short nod and held his arm out for me to take a hold of. I checked my dress to be sure nothing was out of place and took a deep breath.

“Are you ready, my dear?”

I nodded, exhaling, feeling myself relax. I don’t know how I got so lucky with this man but I thank the stars everyday I wake up to him next to me. He looks at me like I’m the only woman in the room and never fails to make me feel adored and beautiful.

We started forward when the door opened up and I prepared myself for the long walk with a smile in place that would have to last the next two hours or so but it’s worth it.

It’s not every day one becomes a queen.


End file.
